camping trip of doom
by Usagi-chun
Summary: the 5 generals are sent out on a not so normal mission. written with my best friend


Camping trip of doom

-General POV-

"I am sending the five generals on a mission. Together." Everyone blanched as the dreaded words were spoken aloud by their director. The 5 aforementioned Generals eyed each other with apprehension, specifically the dark-haired samurai. General Kanda glared in return, making everyone hurriedly look away, with the exception of his idiot pupil.

"What kind of mission is it, Komui-san?"Allen, ever the gentleman, asked politely. Komui grimaced before going into detail.

"Well… the five of you will be going on a rescue mission. A group of exorcist's, all of whom were carrying several pieces of innocence, were cornered and trapped by a large group of level 4 akuma. The akuma haven't killed any of the exorcists, nor have they destroyed the innocence. I want the five of you to go get them before the akuma decide to act." Komui sighed. "You know the rules, I trust?" He flinched at Kanda'sglare.

"I've heard the rules. I've followed the rules. The rules are stupid. I am making my own rules from now on." Kanda growled out. Immediately afterward, he received a hit to the head by Lenalee's trusty clipboard.

"Kanda, that's enough. I expect you to follow the rules set out for us during this mission. That means NO calling Allen-kun a Moyashi. Got it?" Lenalee said, accompanying her statement with a Kanda-glare. Kanda nodded, if only because she was still holding her dam clipboard. Lavi snickered behind his hand, receiving a clipboard hit as well.

"So, where are we going, Komui?" Allen asked, ignoring his lover's whimpers of pain.

"Well, you'll be going to Germany, to the black forest. You'll need camping supplies, which you will find in your rooms. And, I think that's it. You may leave." The five exorcists proceeded to leave the room, spitting up to go about their routines; Kanda to his room to meditate, Lavi and Allen to the canteen, and the two female generals to their room to discuss this new mission.

-TIME WARP!-

"So,Lalota-chan. This new mission… it couldn't have anything to do with the noah'scould it?" Akika asked, sitting on the bed next to her roommate. The two girls had insisted on sharing a room, seeing as they were practically could almost always be seen together. Lalota sighed and layed down, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know. Maybe. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh? I wonder how Allen would react if Mikk-san showed up." She replied, yawning. Akika looked at her and shrugged. They heard the knock at the door. Surely it was Kanda with information concerning the sighed and walked up to the door and looked at Akika to see if she should open it. Akika nodded and Lalota opened it with a sigh.

"I have the information about the stupid mission. Apparently the mission is about hanging out with each other." Kanda growled in disgust. The girls looked at him with 'you have to be kidding' looks. Kanda shook his head then walked off to his room, planning on whether or not to murder Komui. Lalota eyed the folder he had handed her warily. Kanda may seem like a guy who hated fun, but he was famous with the two girls for his pranks. They were almost on par with Lavi's! She closed the door and went back over to the giant bed in the center of the room, sitting criss-cross in the middle. Akika moved to sit next to her, also eyeing the folder suspiciously. They slowly opened the package, sighing in relief when nothing jumped out at them or sprayed them. As they shuffled through the papers, scanning the contents, neither of them noticed the three male figures sneaking through the door and over to the bed. They did, however, notice the cold buckets of water that were poured on their heads. They both screamed and jumped off the bed, Lalota falling gracefully on her ass, Akika tripping over her. They both glared at the two laughing boys and the smirking man. Kanda looked smug, holding an empty bucket in the hand by his hip.

"Jumpy little things aren't you?" He remarked sarcastically. Oh wait, that was his normal tone, my bad. Lalota jumped up, intent on pummeling him, but Allen held her back.

"Hey, hey, Lalota, calm down! It's not Kanda's fault! It was Lavi's idea anyway." Lalota looked at Lavi, who waved.

"This juvenile child's-play prank was Lavi's idea? This was something I expected from Yuu, not Lavi." Lalota remarked with a smirk, causing Kanda to childishly stick his tongue out at her. She returned the favor, and they made quite a silly sight; Akika lying on the floor, Lavi was grinning like the idiot he was, Kanda and Lalota, who was being held back still, having a staring contest. You could practically taste the tension in the room.

"Listen, as funny as your childish pranks are, we need to get going soon or we'll miss our train." Akika stood up and moved towards the dresser, taking out a shirt and a pair of pants, throwing them at Lalota, before moving towards the other dresser and taking out a set of clothes for herself. She then proceeded to kick the 3 boys out, forcefully shoving them into the hallway before slamming the door in their faces and locking it.

"Jeez, someone's a little grouchy. Who peed in her cornflakes?" Lavi muttered. (I know cornflakes were not around at this time, but it matters not to me. RULE 35 CARES NOT)

"Lavi, that's not funny. C'mon, let's head down to the docks. I'm sure they'll meet us there when they're ready." And with that, the 3 males left the hallway.

"UGH. Who does he think he is, getting that kind of attitude with me? Narcissistic bastard." Meanwhile, Lalota had been ranting to a half-listening Akika about the behavior of her 'comrade' aka 'that narcissistic bastard'. "I mean, sure I egg him on half the time, but that's really no excuse to act like he has a stick up his ass!" She said. Akika grinned.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's a pole. With spikes. And blades." She responded, grimacing at the thought of the pain her fellow comrade must be experiencing. 'Poor Kanda-san.' She thought with a sigh. She finished dressing and waited at the door until Lalota joined her. They walked out and headed down to the docks. They arrived just in time to hear Kanda yell out this lovely quote;

"And when that day comes, you won't be able to walk for a week!" They both stopped in their tracks and stared, wondering what the hell was going on. Kanda noticed them standing there, disturbed looks on their faces, and blushed.

"I-it's not what you think! I was talking about kicking the moyashi's ass." He said, glaring at them. They both raised their eyebrows in sync. Allen grinned.

"Of course, Kanda. We all know that you want me; it's ok to admit it. After all, we all have secrets!" The kid obviously had a death wish. Kanda blushed harder, trying in vain to cover it up with a glare. He 'che'd and hopped into the boat. The other four, laughing, joined him, and they set off.

"Aw, Yuu was all embarrassed! How cute, he really does want Allen." Lavi joked. Lalota's face drained of color, and she started twitching. She grabbed Kanda's collar.

"If you even dare to attempt to flirt with my nii-san, I'll pummel you." She growled.

"I wasn't going to flirt with the Baka Moyashi! Leave me the hell alone!" Kanda growled back, with only a hint of fear in his voice. Lavi giggled, finding the situation funny. Akika raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shouldn't you be a little worried? After all, Allen-kun is your lover." She asked, looking at him curiously. Lavi just grinned again.

"Ya, but Allen knows I have no problem sharing. After all, Yuu-Chan is just too hot to resist." As if to prove his point, he slid his arms around kanda's neck and pulled him closer, nuzzling his cheek against Kanda's hair. Allen rolled his eyes at Lavi's comments. He grabbed one of Lavi's hands and started playing with his fingers.

"Lavi, you shouldn't say stuff like that. It'll give them the wrong impression." He muttered.

"Or the right one" Akika said with a sat quietly, fuming and planning Kanda's slow, torturous death. They reached the end of the tunnel and hopped out of the boat. Next stop; the train station.

"Ok, so this is what I've decided." Akika said. "Lavi and Allen are lovers. Kanda wants Allen, and Lavi wants Kanda."Allen had started to grin by now, knowing where this was heading. "I've worked something out. A threesome." Lavi and Kanda looked at the girl, shocked that she knew of that kind of thing. Allen and Lalota snickered, used to the strange things Akika said.

"Nice Akika. But seriously, don't say things like that. I don't need the mental image." Lalota faux-glared at her best friend. Akika just smiled innocently, while Lavi tried to get a response out of the now spaced-out Kanda.

"Yuu-chan? Yuuuuuu? Akika, I think you broke his mind! You permanently damaged his already small brain, how could-"He didn't get to finish, as the hilt of Mugen hit the back of his head and knocked him out. Allen rushed to see if he was alright, glaring at Kanda as he did. When he saw that Lavi was alright, he handed him to Kanda.

"You knocked him out, you carry him." He said. Kanda che'd and put Lavi on his back. They moved towards the bridge they would be jumping off, and waited for the train. It was quiet as they all waited for the whistle. After a moment, they heard it, and as the train passed underneath them, they jumped, landing gracefully on the roof. They entered through the roof-entrance-thing, and went to their compartment. Akika sat next to Lalota and conked out on her shoulder. Lalota sighed and stared out the window, occasionally glancing at her best friend to make sure she lookedcomftorble. Allen sat next to Lavi, who had woken up by then, and held his hand, starting a conversation about something or other. Kanda took the final seat and sat watching the land go by, arms and legs crossed. Lalota couldn't help but glare at him warningly. He rolled his eyes and ignored her. The entirety of the ride passed like this, and when the train finally started to slow down, Lalota woke Akika and the two of them were the first ones off the train, eager to be back in their hometown. They smiled as they took in the sights, before turning around and waiting for their comrades. Allen and Lavi were the next off, followed by a grumpy-looking Kanda. As soon as all 5generals were off, they moved towards the outskirts of the town, where the forest was. As they got closer, the excited grins on the girls' faces became more apparent.

"Hey, Lata, I wonder if all our camping stuff is still in the same spot we left it." Akika said. Lalota got a gleam in her eye, and they both nodded before running into the trees and off to their favorite camping spot.

"Wait, come back here bakas!" Kanda hollered, chasing after the two spastic girls. Lavi sighed before dragging Allen after him, following the sounds of laughter and an angry exorcist.

"Woah! Lata look! All of it's still here! Even the sleeping bags." Lalota snickered.

"Do you think bears see us in the woods in our sleeping bags and think 'ooh, hot pockets'?" She asked a serious look on her face. Akika nodded solemnly, before both girls busted out laughing, falling to their knees on the ground. The boys all exchanged bewildered glancing, having never seen the two girls this excited. Allen stepped towards them.

"Are you two ready to move?" He asked politely. Lalota nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. She stood up and helped Akika to her feet. They moved to the camp site, chattering and laughing the whole time. They got to the clearing they were directed to go to, and stopped short.

"Well…. This is going to be awkward."

-CLIFFHANGER-


End file.
